Æåðòâà Ýêñïåðèìåíòà
by PycaJlka
Summary: Ó Ãåðìèîíû â äóøå çàêîïîøèëñÿ íåïðèÿòíûé ÷åðâÿ÷îê. Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ, ãëÿäÿ íà íåîïèñóåìî ñ÷àñòëèâóþ ôèçèîíîìèþ Ìàëôîÿ, îíà ïîíÿëà âî ÷òî âëÿï
1. Ïðîëîã

**_ ОТ АВТОРОВ: _ **_Просим не относиться серьёзно к этому произведению. Никакой литературной ценности оно не имеет и никакого философского смысла не несёт. Просто некоторые страшно не любят алгебру и занимаются на ней посторонними вещами. :)_

_ Начиналось всё очень мирно. Элик написал вполне приличное начало, ...и, не подумав, показал его Сау. Так что середину писали поочередно, а вот в конце перешли на личности, ожесточённо отстаивая честь детищ Роулинг. Поэтому и финал получился... эээ... неожиданным, образно выражаясь. ; _

****

**_ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: _**_Если у вас депрессия или просто нет чувства юмора, то идите отсюда, а? _

****

**_ ОТРЕЧЕНИЕ:_**_ Хрю. (с) Сау _

**_ PAIRING:_**_ Драко/Драко_

**_ РЕЙТИНГ: _** _NC-17 (шутка, конечно, но надо ведь народ как-то привлекать!)_

** Жертва Эксперимента**

** Пролог**

Кто-то со злостью отдёрнул кроватную ширму. Солнечный свет чуть оживил бледное лицо молодой девушки. Парвати поморщилась.

-Тебе всё ещё тошно?

Гермиона оставила её без ответа. Ожидав такой реакции, а точнее, полное её отсутствие, Парвати присела на краешек кровати.

- _/грозно/ _Гермиона Гренджер! Я послана Мальчиком-который-выжил и Другом-мальчика-который-выжил дабы положить конец твоей затянувшейся депрессии. _/нежно/ _Дай мне свою руку, подружка. –увидев на ногтях облупленный лак Парвати поморщилась.

-В общем, слушай Миона. Я действительно могу тебя вылечить.

-Гхх...

-До чего ты опустилась Герм? Посмотри что стало с твоими веселыми лохматиками?

Гермиона улыбнулась. Парвати всегда придумывала нелепые прозвища самым обыкновенным вещам.

-Куда делась милая девочка, которая всегда готова помочь? Которая справедлива, расчётлива, умна, очаровательна? Куда делась твоя задорная улыбка заставляющая биться мальчишеские сердца быстрее? Что за злобный оскал поселился на твоей милой мордашке? ...И ...ты забросила учёбу! За 3 дня ты прогуляла все совместные со Слизерином уроки! А гадюка Снейп ходит угрюмый, правда, он всегда такой, так как его, видите ли, лишили объекта насмешек! Всё теперь достается бедному Поттеру... ну, и Невиллу иногда перепадает! Ах, Гермиона... У тебя просто помутнение рассудка... И ИЗ-ЗА ЧЕГО?

-Это... он. 

-Ха. С каких пор ты позволяла этому жалкому самовлюблённому хорьку, этому жестокому наглому отвратительному... уроду, этому маленькому засранцу, этому... этому смазливому красавчику...этому...эт...

-Определись уже!

-Ну, не знаю... Вообщем, тот инцидент в префектной ванной давно всеми забыт. Уже почти никто не поёт эту глупую песню... никто...

-Хватит меня терзать! И слышать ничего не хочу про тот случай!

-Если ты и дальше будешь прятаться, никто никогда не забудет!! Пойми, ты признаёшь своё поражение, прячась! - решив, что сказала достаточно, чтобы запустить сложный механизм переваривания информации у Гермионы, Парвати ушла.

Через два часа философских бесед со своим пострадавшим эго Гермиона решила, что уже не больна. Теперь её внешний вид приведён в порядок и она отчаянно ругала себя за столь необдуманное поведение, за то, что дала волю глупым эмоциям, за то, что пустила всё на самотёк... не разобралась в себе....не отомстила!! 

Придя в столовую на 20 минут раньше обычного, Гермиона полностью отдалась своим мыслям. Поэтому она и не заметила, как радостно бросились к ней её друзья, чуть только завидев её. 

-Гарри... Рон... - жалобно всхлипнула Гермиона и кинулась им в объятья. 

Они были просто счастливы, что их Гермионочка, их _подруга_ снова рядом.

Они просидели весь завтрак разговаривая и не могли насмотреться друг на друга. Гермиона даже представить себе нe могла, как друзей заботило её отсутствие. Но мальчишки зря времени не теряли. Уже через семь минут Гермиона вникала во все хитрые, сложно построенные планы мести и... отметала их один за другим.

-Чтоо? Столкнуть с лестницы?? Рон!!

-Где нам достать экстракт мозгов горных рептилий??

-Как нам заманить его в астрономическую башню и незаметно столкнуть???

Подобные комментарии ещё больше возбудили интерес мальчишек к данной операции, которую они в шутку называли «Охота на грызунов-раунд первый»


	2. ãëàâà 1, ãäå ìû ìîðî÷èì Âàì ãîëîâó

** Глава 1**

Первый урок- история.

_ *У меня галлюцинации или Малфой действительно поглядывает на меня и презрительно ухмыляется? А...ну, конечно же... он целых 3 дня меня не видел... Что, тупица? Соскучился? Мммаленький засрранец...*_

В Гермионе тихо вскипала ярость. Как же её бесил этот самоуверенный наглый тип, со своими знаменитыми ухмылками, подколками и двусмысленными фразами. Но, к великому удивлению Гермионы, урок прошёл спокойно. Никто не насмехался, никто не выпытывал у неё, что же на самом деле произошло в ванной префектов на третьем этаже. Даже Малфой почти не «удостоил» её своим драгоценным вниманием!

Если первый урок прошел спокойно, что настораживало Гермиону очень и очень сильно, то второй обещал бурю эмоций. Правильно. Урок Зелий. Знаменитое трио вошло в класс и село на свои места. 

Спустя пару минут в класс вихрем ворвался профессор Снейп. Долетев до стола, он обвёл злобным взглядом присутствующих Хогвартцев. Наконец, он заметил вжавшуюся в стул Гермиону и недобро усмехнулся.

-Ааа протянул он Мисс Гренджер? Мы уже и забыли, как вы выглядите. Критические дни прошли, я полагаю?

Аудитория взорвалась ржанием и сдавленным хохотом. Особенно старались слизеринцы. Гермиона покраснела и нервно заёрзала на стуле. Снейп, довольный её реакцией, приступил к занятиям.

_ *Да как смеет этот депрессивный урод так меня оскорблять?* _- в ярости думала 

девушка, ломая уже пятое перо-_ *Месть, месть!* _Как же ей хотелось унизить Снейпа. Заставить покраснеть его чёртово бледное лицо! Осталось одно придумать как. Она задумчиво обвела взглядом класс, и тут её осенило. Гермиона резко повернулась влево и вперилась ледяным взглядом в слизеринцев. А точнее в того, кто, бесспорно, являлся лидером и любимчиком Снейпа. Тот насмешливо изогнул золотую бровь, а в глазах промелькнуло недоумение ... и явный вызов.

Гермиона зло усмехнулась ему и отвернулась. Вызов был принят.

-Итак, кто первый желает продемонстрировать результат своих жалких недельных стараний? голос Снейпа вернул её к реальности.

Драко поднял руку.

-Мистер Малфой? Меня поражает ваша смелость. 5 баллов Слизерину.

Среди гриффиндорцев пробежал неодобрительный шепот.

-Или у кого-то есть аргументы против? - шепот стих. - Отлично. Вы один или вам помогут?

-Помогут. - Уверенно сказал Драко проходя мимо парты Гермионы и явно давая понять, что от неё требуется.

-И кто же это?

-_/тихо/_Я.

-Мисс Гренджер? Да вы полны сюрпризов.

-Миона! Ты что? - шикнул Рон.

-Остановись, пока не поздно, глупая! - недоумевал Гарри.

Выйдя к доске, Гермиона пихнула в бок довольного Малфоя:

-И что теперь?

-А теперь время веселиться. - И он протянул ей колбочку с ярко-розовым зельем.

-Что? Но я...

-Мисс Гренджер. Я думаю, вы не для того провели неделю в обществе мистера Малфоя, готовя это зелье, что бы сейчас, в последний момент, отказаться от эксперимента. Пейте.

Гермиона взяла колбочку из рук врага неуверенно глядя ему в глаза. ...и выпила.

Тишина.

-И? - монотонно поинтересовался профессор?

-Это зелье активизируется в течение суток. Завтра вы сможете лицезреть кординально новую мисс Гренджер.

По классу пробежал лёгкий гул. Каждый старался приготовить что-то совершенно особенное для недели экспериментов. Но, судя по тому, как Малфой ходил всю неделю, цепляясь носом за облака и надменно оглядывал нервных учеников копошащихся в книгах, становилось ясно, кто действительно произведёт фурор на зельях.

У Гермионы в душе закопошился неприятный червячок. Только сейчас, глядя на неописуемо счастливую физиономию Малфоя, она поняла во что вляпалась. Выпить неизвестное зелье производства слизеринца! Она тихо застонала.

-В чём дело, мисс Гренджер? Неужели мистер Малфой приготовил слабительное? - сделав удивлённое лицо, протянул профессор.

Гермиона оглядела кабинет. Всё смеялись. Ну, почти все. Гарри и Рон смотрели на неё с... жалостью? Она неуверенно им улыбнулась и подмигнула. Те заметно расслабились.

-Ну что, пойдем, Гренджер.

-Что? Куда?

-Действительно, мистер Малфой, зачем лишать нас общества мисс Гренджер?

-К сожалению, мне придётся поместить **Гермиону** в изолятор. - У всех присутствующих отвисли челюсти. Гермиона почувствовала, что не выдержит напряжения, окутавшего её и рухнет в обморок. - Мне придётся всё время наблюдать за ней и следить, что бы ни возникло побочных эффектов.

-Мистер Малфой. Вы действительно уверены, что это необходимо? - с недоверием в голосе спросил профессор.

Драко небрежно облокотился локтём о стол, окинул ленивым взглядом класс и протянул:

- Нуу... если вы желаете смотреть, как **мисс Гренджер**будет танцевать стриптиз на вашем столе... или чего похуже - он намеренно выделил последнее слово - тоо, я не против.

Целую минуту стояла напряженная тишина. Драко терпеливо ждал, кто же первый осмыслит речь, сказанную им. 

_ *Ну, Гренджер. Не молчи. Покажи всем, какая ты бываешь бешенная. Давай.*_

-ИДИОТ!! Как ты.. как тты...???- И вот Гермиона сидит на Малфое и колотит его всем, чем не попадя. Он содрогается от смеха и пытается успокоить бушующую девчонку. Неожиданно спектакль прервал профессор, подняв Гермиону за плечи с Малфоя. Тот встал и, по мнению Гермионы, всё ещё глупо хихикая, отряхнулся.

-10 баллов с Гриффиндора за этот поступок, мисс Гренджер.

Но мисс Гренджер было всё равно. Она была в бешенстве.

-Как оригинально, профессор, вы меня удивили.

- Хмм... вам, похоже, действительно нужно в изолятор- Снейп, казалось, не уловил едкого голоса Гермионы, и выглядел невозмутимым- в вашем **родном** маггловском мире, вас бы отправили в ... эээ

-В психушку. - Любезно подсказал всё ещё лыбящийся Малфой. Он откровенно наслаждался этой мизансценой.

-Вот именно - как-то по-детски поддакнул Северус. - Проводите мисс Гренджер в пси... в изолятор. Слизеринцы прыснули от смеха. Гриффиндорцы не могли поверить в то, **что ** обрушилось на бедную Гермиону.

- Миона, мы найдём тебя - Когда та проходила мимо в полголоса сказал Гарри.

-Не утруждайся Поттер. Я сам составлю ей компанию.

-Если ты хоть пальцем её тронешь, я тебя... я... - казалось, Рон вот-вот зарычит.

-Рон, спокойно. Я знаю, на что иду.

-Сильно сомневаюсь. - Пробубнил Драко и демонстративно вытянув палец, подтолкнул им Гермиону к двери. Затем весьма реально изобразил ужас на своем лице и повернулся к Рону.

- Уизли! Я сделал ЭТО! Что теперь со мной будет? Я заболею?

-Нет, грязный слизняк, тты... ттты - от ярости Рон начал заикаться.

- Я-й-яя - передразнил его Малфой.

Рон моментально перепрыгнул через парту и набросился на Малфоя. Так как в размерах последний проигрывал, то «позволил» уложить себя на лопатки. Гарри более спокойно «перебросил» себя через парту и также принялся дубасить Малфоя. Гермиона хотела внести и свой вклад в избиение Драко (на благо общественности!), но не смогла, так как почувствовала подступающую тошноту к горлу и схватилась за живот. Крэбб и Гойл насторожились, но, так как команды «фас» не прозвучало, остались сидеть на месте.

-10 баллов с Гриффиндора! –мальчишки не успокаивались- 15! –ноль реакции- 20! –Гарри слез с Малфоя - 25! – Снейп не собирался вмешиваться- 30!! – Драко всё-таки удалось заехать по роновой челюсти. - 35!! –Гарри оттащил входящего в азарт Рона от злющего Малфоя.

Они явно хотели что-то ещё сказать друг другу, но Северус, наконец, соизволил вмешаться в ход истории.

- Поттер и Уизли. Послу урока ко мне за личным наказанием. Мистер Малфой убедительно прошу вас увести мисс Гренджер, пока её не.. не... Нет, я слишком хорошо воспитан, что бы сказать такое и...

Он был прерван дружным ржанием обоих домов, присутствующих на шоу.

- Ма...Малфой – среди этого звукового хаоса пискнула Гермиона.

- Да, Гермиона? – Драко олицетворял саму любезность.

-Мне плохо...

- Ну пойдем, пойдём... – казалось, что Драко действительно проникся к ней сочувствием, но это только казалось. Гермиона позволила под руку вывести себя из шумного класса. Голова кружилась, и она не замечала лабиринта коридоров, через которые её уверенно вёл Драко Малфой. Портреты неодобрительно перешептывались, глядя на странную парочку.

- Урод! Что ты мне дал за зелье!? – простонала Гермиона.

-Попрошу без оскорблений, грязнокровка. Тем более, что не я **это **начал.

-Что это?! – Гермиона была не в настроении разгадывать загадки.

- Эээто – загадочно протянул Драко, ухмыляясь.

- Малфой!!!

Носитель прозвучавшей фамилии сегодня получил достаточно, что бы изводить девушку дальше, поэтому решил позлиться.

-И это самая умная Гриффиндорка!

- Гррр! ...Чёрт! Если бы мне не было так тошно, то от тебя бы и мокрого места не осталось!

- Ах, бедняжка! А кто виноват? Я, по-твоему? Если б твои родители научили тебя не совать в рот что попало...

-Заткнись! Ненавижу тебя!

-Спасибо. Нет, правда.

- Урод!

Драко только улыбнулся.

-Ну, мы ведь оба знаем, что это неправда.

-Поговорим об этом когда ты умоешь свое наглое рыло и исчезнет фингал!

-_ /ласково/ _Ах ты моя грязнокровочка. Тебя действительно волнует мой внешний вид? Или я тебя просто раздражаю?

Весь этот грубый разговор выглядел очень странно, если учесть, как Драко бережно вёл Гермиону за руку.

- Ммм... – простонала она.

-Осторожно, ступеньки. ... Я же сказал, СТУПЕНЬКИ!!!

-Ну и? А я сказала, что ты урод!

-Ага. Причём, уже три раза. Осторожней с мужчинами, они существа внушаемые.

-Так это ж с мужчинами – ехидно прошипела Гермиона, пока Драко поднимал её на ноги. 

Тот явно оскорбился, так как разжал руки, и бедняга Миона опять рухнула на пол.

- Гренджер! Какая ты злая! Я тут надрываюсь, тащу тебя... И где, спрашивается, благодарность?... – весь его внешний вид, голос, выражение лица изображали искреннее удивление и озабоченность этой проблемой.

-У меня нет желания с тобой спорить, Малфой.

-Ничего, скоро у тебя появиться _желание_.

Гермиона остановилась в замешательстве.

- _/наивно/ _Ну что опять?

-Ничего. Я хочу спать. – и в доказательство сказанного, Гермиона выразительно зевнула.

-С кем?

- Чёёрт. Достал

-А ты не говори двусмысленных фраз.

-А ты не провоцируй меня.

- Пфф. Дура.

-Закрой пасть, извращенец!

-Я самый крутой.

- Чтоо-о?

-Ничего, это пароль. – И действительно, портрет отодвинулся и им открылась слизеринская часть замка.

-Кстати, куда это мы идём? Я тут, часом, не заражусь слизеринской манией величия? Пфф... я самая крутая... передразнила она Драко.

- Тыы? – произнесённое удивлённым тоном было всё, что она услышала в ответ.

Тем временем, они уже были в «изоляторе» обставленном в стиле 18 века. В глаза Гермионе бросилась кровать (с виду очень даже шикарная). Она уже сделала несколько шагов в её сторону, когда приступ тошноты и головокружеия заставил её пошатнуться. Вопреки законам джентельменства, Драко так и остался стоять прислонившись к стене, со сложенными на груди руками.

- Чертов Малфой! 

-О да, я такой.

- Ооууу...

- Что, Гренджер? Совсем плохо? - Малфой подошёл ближе.

Гермиона сжала виски руками.

-Да сделай же что нибудь, урод!

-«Урода» мы уже проходили. Забей на него. – Драко почти смеялся.

-Что ты ржёшь? Мне больно!

Драко подошел к Гермионе и подтащил её к кровати. Уложил. Взбил подушки. Принес воды.

-Ужас, ужас... - бурчал он себе под нос так, что бы Гермиона слышала - я ухаживаю за Гренджер.

-Малфой.

-Что?

-Что, что? Что за адское зелье ты приготовил?

В ответ Драко загадочно улыбнулся и почти нежно прошептал:

-Спи. Тебе будет не легко в эти сутки.

И Гермиона, как по волшебству, провалилась в небытие.


	3. Ãëàâà 2, ãäå àâòîðû ïðîñòî èçäåâàþòñÿ íà...

** Глава2**

Гермиона открыла глаза. Первая мысль, пришедшая в голову, говорила, что джинсы слишком жмут. Она чувствовала себя просто мумией какой-то...

*Надо позвать урода – Малфоя. Ну, ладно, тупицу – Малфоя*

- МАЛФОЙ!!!

*Мне, наверное, показалось*

/шепотом/ - Малфой!

И тут Гермиону охватила паника. Она села на кровати, а заодно и свалилась с неё. 

Джинсы сильно обтягивали явно не её точёные ножки. Обзор ей закрывали светлые волосы спадающие со лба. А голос её был каким-то малфоевский....

- АААААА!!!! МАТЬ ТВОЮ! МАЛФООЙ! и она тихо упала в обморок.

Первое, что она увидела, придя в себя, оказалась гадкая драковская ухмылка. (Да, драковская. А то, всё малфоевская, да малфоевская...) Такого умиления и такого самодовольства за слизеринцами ещё никто не замечал.

- Урод! Что ты со мной сделал?! – прошипела Гермиона и чуть не заплакала от звука собственного голоса.

- Я «немного» поработал над твоим имиджем. Всего лишь.

- Мой голос... он... не мой!

- По-моему, у тебя потрясающий голос!

Гемиона вскочила, столкнувшись при этом с Драко лбами. Тот скривился, но тактично промолчал. 

- Почему я ростом с тебя?!

- Посмотри на себя повнимательней, и у тебя появится ещё масса вопросов – посоветовал Малфой с сочувственным видом.

- Что за...? – у девушки явно был шок. – Ты превратил меня в себя??

- Бинго!

- Можно мне упасть в обморок?

- Даже и не думай. 

/полуобморочным тоном/ - Это надолго?

- На 24 часа.

- О нет!!! Гарри! Мне надо его увидеть!

/удивлённо/ - Да нафига он тебе? С ним всё в порядке! Хочешь, я тебе чаю сделаю? Антигеморройного?

- У тебя есть антигеморройный чай? И как? Помогает?

- Не знаю как мне - не пробовал. А вот тебе уже ничего не поможет.

/с гадкой драковской ухмылкой/ - В смысле, мне, как мне или мне, как тебе?

/В замешательстве/ - Как... да блин! Не важно! 

- Блин? Маггловское выражение! ХА!

- А я зачистил на маггловедение в последнее время. Мало ли мой неземной облик будет не так смотреться на грязнокровке? И весь эксперимент насмарку?!?

- Слушай, ты, Павлов...

- Считаешь себя собакой?

Гермиона почувствовала, что стоит с открытым ртом:

- Вау! Малфой! Я, правда, не думала, что в твои два байта может влезть столько информации.

- Что?

- Ха!

- Да лаадно, я понял... эээ... прикол.

- Ага, как же.

- Пфф. Ладно, некогда мне тут с тобой время терять.

Драко достал из кармана палочку и, через мгновение на столе возникла чашка чая, а на кровати мужская одежда (кстати, о чае. По мерзкому запах он и в правду был похож на антигеморройный). Потом достал палочку Гермионы (догадайтесь с какой ухмылкой на ха... лице)

- Ах ты! Урр... Отдай сейчас же! Или я...

- Что ты?

- Я сделаю так, что ты пожалеешь, что сделал меня /с отвращением/ копией себя.

- Ой да лааадно, это на сутки.

- А мне по...!!!

Только сейчас Малфой понял до чего довёл Гермиону. И этот факт его, несомненно, очень обрадовал.

- Малфой. Хочешь увидеть себя плачущим?

- На что это ты намекаешь? 

- Хочешь, что бы другие увидели тебя плачущим?

- Ты что, мне угрожаешь? – казалось, угроза Гермионы его очень позабавила. – А кто тебе сказал, что я выпущу тебя из изолятора до завтрашнего урока Зелий.

- А я и спрашивать не буду... – возразила девушка (девушка?), но как-то неуверенно.

- Гхмм...

- Я могу превратить время, проведённое со мной в ад! Я могу побриться налысо... я... да я опозорю тебя! 

- Я почти поверил, грязнокровка – Малфой сузил свои стеклянные глаза.

- Я заставлю тебя поверить на все сто!

Малфой вопросительно поднял бровь:

- Заставишь?

- Да! Чёртов придурок!

Это явно его разозлило:

- Не заставляй меня использовать силу?

- Силу? Магическую? А, плевать! Я, по любому, успею набить тебе морду. 

- Ну, поскольку, ты не девушка в данный момент, я дам тебе сдачи.

- О! – Гермиона в ужасе схватилась за лицо. – На моей чудесной белой коже появится фингал. Я умру от горя!

Драко сжал кулаки. Теперь она действительно его злила.

- Ну, давай! Всегда хотел посмотреть на себя с фингалом!

- У тебя будет такая возможность!

- Остановись, пока не поздно, иначе потом я за себя не отвечаю!

- Всегда хотела подраться.

Гермиона без предупреждения кинулась на Малфоя и заехала ему кулаком в плечо. Тот отскочил и зло улыбнулся:

- Для первого раза неплохо. 

- Ещё немного практики и я размажу тебя по стенке.

А тебе не приходило в голову, что к тебе перешел только мой облик? И что это я размажу тебя по стенке, если ты не прекратишь! 

Это было последнее предупреждение, но оно не возымело никакого действия – Гермиона размахнулась и попыталась ударить вновь. На этот раз Драко был начеку и перехватил руку, целившуюся ему в глаз. Затем с силой сжал запястье.

- Ау! Мне больно! - Гермиона пыталась вырваться. Безуспешно.

Неожиданно Малфой заржал и ослабил хватку, давая возможность вырваться. Гермиона отошла на пару шагов в сторону для безопасности и стала с непониманием наблюдать за Драко. У него явно начиналась истерика.

*И есть только один способ её прекратить! Да! Сейчас или никогда* Как и следовало ожидать, удар пришелся прямо в цель. В ухо. 

*Нет, мне, определённо, нужна практика. ... Теперь я понимаю мальчишек. Драться - это здорово! *

- Ай! Дура! Кто ж в ухо-то бьёт?

- Больно? – как-то с надеждой спросила Гермиона.

Драко хотел съязвить в ответ, но, посмотрев на «девушку», вновь заржал. Гермиона была в замешательстве: стоять и ждать, пока этот псих успокоится или уносить ноги. Взвесив все «за» и «против» Гермиона помчалась к двери. Выбежав в тёмный коридор и пробежав пару-тройку метров, она наткнулась на... Панси Паркинсон.

- Ой, Драко! Ты напугал меня!

- ... Прости, я торопила... лся - Гермиона оглянулась и заметила, как из комнаты вылетел явно недовольный Драко, но, увидев Панси, тут же спрятался в тени статуи. Гермиона недобро улыбнулась.

- Я хочу с тобой поговорить, Драко.

- Ээ... конечно. Давай только отойдём к той статуи. Ну, что бы не мешать движению...

Теперь они стояли достаточно близко к Драко, и он мог слышать каждую глупость, которую произносила явно ошалевшая Гермиона.

- Итак, Панси – Гермиона небрежно облокотилась о стенку, изумительно подражая Драко.

Панси приняла на себя заговорческий вид:

- Могу я увидеть эту замарашку?

- Кого-кого, прости?

- Гренджер!

- Не смей её так называть!!

- Ха, Драко! А тебе, значит, можно? У тебя есть права на это выражение?

Гермиона думала, что ей делать: побить Панси и опозорить Драко или же опозорить Драко и побить Панси. И то, и другое одинаково привлекало. Победило третье.

- Слушай сюда, Паркинсон. Больше ни-ког-да не смей обзывать Гермиону. Иначе, будешь иметь дело со мной.

Сказать, что Панси была потрясена - ничего не сказать. Она просто онемела! Гермиона торжествовала, но с явным страхом прислушивалась к исходившим из-за статуи звукам. Определённо, там кто-то приходил в ярость.

- Но, Драако! Что с тобой?

- Не смей называть меня Драко! Для тебя я Мистер Малфой!

Панси заревела и убежала прочь. На место триумфа пришел страх. На место страха пришел панический страх, когда на её плечо опустилась тяжелая, явно чешущаяся, рука. Затем вторая рука, сжатая в кулак, опустилась на её печень.

- А теперь скажи, что я должен с тобой сделать?

*Не плакать, только не плакать!*

- Тебя спасает только то, что завтра всё раскроется и, будь, уверена, все узнают о твоих выходках - пропел Малфой её в ухо.

- Что ты имеешь ввиду?

- It's show time!

*Если я не избавлюсь от него сейчас, то потом его будет не остановить. Время. Надо тянуть время, пока я не придумаю, что делать.*

- Малфой. Если я правильно тебя поняла, ты хочешь пойти к гриффиндорцам и устроить беспредел?

- Именно. Поразительная проницательность.

- Не хочешь посветить меня в свои планы?

(Да, Малфой посещал иногда маггловские уроки, но не смотрел ни одного фильма о Бонде, поэтому решил раскрыть Гермионе свой замысел и наблюдать за её моральной смертью)

- Сначала я навещу твоих дружков. Потом устрою драку с членовредительством. Потом расскажу им, что я - это ты. Правда, я - гений? – с детской наивностью поинтересовался Драко.

- Ну, если учесть тот факт, что, в итоге, они поверят мне, то ты просто самодовольный, наглый, безпринцыпный, тупой садист-маньяк, которому место в исправительной колонии особо-строгово режима. Хотя, горбатого только могила исправит!

- Могу я продолжить?

- Да, расскажи мне о завтрашних действиях. *расскажет? Раска-аажет...*

- Интересно? – Малфой принял вид кота у банки сметаны.

- Хватит красоваться.

- Ага, я красивый. И, Мне с тобой скучно. Чао, детка.

- Грррр... - и Гермиона двинула Драко в живот. (Какая-то она у нас агрессивная, эта Гренджер. Может, под видом пай-девочки скрывается злостная садист-маньячка, которая устраивает оргии с жертвоприношениями в полнолуния?)

Драко медленно повалился на пол, выглядев при этом страшно... довольным (а вы не задумывались, что под видом префекта-красавца скрывается злостный мазохист-маньяк, который... шутим, шутим).

- Гренджер, ты такая бешеная – констатировал факт Драко, когда Гермиона от избытка чувств запуталась нагой за ногу и свалилась на Малфоя) – и вообще, слезь с меня, извратная развращенка. Я хочу в Гриффиндор - безпредельничать. – Драко спихнул с себя «себя» и направился в неизвестном направлении. Видимо, по нужде. 

- Стой.

Драко удивился, как спокойно звучал голос Гермионы. Он остановился, но не обернулся.

- Скажи мне, Малфой. Если бы я выглядела, как девушка, ты всё равно смог бы так по-зверски меня бить?

Драко медленно обернулся. Лицо его дьявольски светилось.

- Гренджер, будь у тебя _ твой_ облик, у меня были бы другие методы.

- Вот как? Очень интересно, какие.

- Ногами по почкам. - Оценив, как Гермиона смотрела на него не верящими глазами, казалось, ставшими ещё больше и блестящими, Драко поздравил себя с удачной шуткой и продолжил путь к цели.

Гермиону можно похвалить за быстроту реакции. Через пару мгновений она уже пришла в себя и догнала Драко.

- Эй! Генетик-самоучка! – Гермиона, казалось, запыхалась – давай заключим сделку.

- Я не заключаю сделок с такими, как ты. - Драко натерпелось поскорей добраться до Гриффиндора, так что бегущая по пятам копия уже начала доставать.

- Если ты согласишься, то я сделаю очень много глупостей, навредящих твоей репутации.

- Ой, ради Бога. У меня всё продумано, так что можешь делать то, что придёт в голову...

-Вот как? Обязательно воспользуюсь этим - перебила его Гермиона.

- ...Если ты, конечно, совсем уже забила на свою репутацию.

-На свою? Ты, кажется, оговорился.

Драко загадочно улыбнулся и пошёл дальше.

_ *Ну ладно, чёртов Малфой! Я тебя так просто не оставлю! Думаешь, можно просто так избить меня и умыть руки? Неееет*_

Гермиона прибавила шагу и шла позади Драко, словно тень... правда, как цветная тень. 

_ *Если б я выглядела, как обычно, то ты бы уже спускался в преисподнюю... Нет, я согласна, что это довольно неплохой опыт, но БЛИН! Почему именно ты! Может, я хочу побыть Гарри!*_

Гермиона мечтательно закатила глаза и улыбнулась. 

_ *Этот маленький чертёнок определённо заставляет моё сердце биться быстрее... Гарри...*_

- Гренджер? Ты что-то сказала? Кажется, Гарри?

- Малфой, сходи, проверь слух ... или просто помой уши.

- Фи. А ты обратись к психологу, лучше, к психиатру. А вообще, что бы время зря не терять, иди сразу к патологоанатому.

- Вау, Малфой. Это действительно острая шутка. Маггловская шутка. 

- Я знаю. Спасибо. Уроки маггловедения мне определённо нравятся. Чем больше я узнаю о твоём мире, тем уязвимее ты становишься. ...И почему ты улыбалась? Что за гадость поселилась в твоей лохматой голове?

- Ха. Прямо так и скажу.

- Неужели, у тебя есть _ план_? Это что-то новенькое. Но, недооценивай меня и мою врождённую гениальность.

- И скромность, бессомненно.

- Я рад, что ты заметил**о**.

- А вот этого не надо. А то...

- А то что? Получишь в нос и всё.

- Если когда я вернусь в своё тело у меня останутся синяки...

- То будет чем гордиться.

- Ты, случайно, не тайный мазохист?

- С чего бы это?

- Ну, «себя» бить.

- Я в смысле «тайный».

Наконец, портрет толстой леди прямо перед ними. Она недоверчиво уставилось на близнецов, но промолчала. Драко отступил чуть в сторону, потом элегантно поклонился и вкрадчиво сказал:

-Дамы вперёд.

Портрет хмыкнул. Гермиона скрестила руки на груди. 

-Ты явно переоцениваешь свои дипломатические способности. И, твоё обаяние на меня не распространяется.

-Хммм. - Драко скопировал позу Гермионы. –Может, ты лесбиянка, Гренджер? Судя по тому, что ты до сих пор не запрыгнула на меня, думаю, так и есть. Хотя, в данный момент у тебя нет шансов, так как я не голубой. И даже обладая стопроцентной внешностью, как сейчас, тебе не на что надеяться. - за фразой, ни на секунду не отставая, последовала фирменная малфоевская ухмылка.

-Малфой! Вот оно! Идея! ...Горандо!- Портрет открылся. Их взглядам предстала Гриффиндорская гостиная. Где-то метрах в семи сидели Гарри с Роном и увлеченно о чём-то беседовали. 

-Эй вы! Жалкие гриффиндорские знаменитости! – Гермиона использовала новомодное ругательство слизеринцев.

Гарри и Рон медленно повернули к ним головы. Рон вскочил на ноги. А два Малфоя смотрели на них и ждали реакции. Драко №1 небрежно облокотился о стенку (делаем выводы, что это настоящий Драко), а Драко №2 скрестил руки на груди. Затем Малфою №1 был нанесён самый жестокий удар в его жизни.

Гермиона неожиданно обвила руками тоненькую малфоевскую шейку и впилась в него страстным поцелуем. Нда... Надо было видеть реакцию граффиндорцев.

-Нет... Ну... я, конечно, знал, что Малфой влюблён в себя - подал голос Рон, выпучив ошарашенные глаза, - но что б настолько...

-Как Рон??! Ты тоже это видишь?!?... А я думал, что переел грибочков на ужин...- Гарри потёр глаза, потом очки.

Гермиона оторвалась от Малфоя, как только почувствовала, что задыхается. Затем мило улыбнулась, как будто целовать его не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, и скрылась в темноте.

Малфой был в осадке, но довольно-таки быстро пришёл в себя и решил реабилитироваться перед гриффиндорцами. А в голову, как назло, лезли самые глупые варианты дальнейших действий. Вот так он и простоял целую минуту.

Гриффиндорцы уже осознали, что раз видение не исчезает, значит, оно – реальность. Кто-то смотрел на Драко, как будто видит его впервые, кто-то с презрением, кто-то удивлённо, а кто-то откровенно наслаждается ситуацией... Например, Гарри.

Малфой заставил себя расслабиться и выполнить данное Гермионе обещание. Ухмыльнувшись, он направился к стоящему у камина креслу и уселся, положив ногу на ногу.

-Моё почтение, господа хорошие!

-Малфой!

-Какого «цензура» ты тут делаешь?!

- Эх, Гарри... Ты ведь меня не узнаешь? Нет?

- По-моему, Малфой свихнулся – шепнул Рон Гарри – А я уж думал, не доживу до этого момента.

Малфой закатил глаза и грустно вздохнул.

- Эх.. Вы что, не помните сегодняшнего урока зелий?

- Считаешь нас склеротиками?

- Ты не ответил.

- Конечно! – восторжествовал Рон – Я тебя побил!

Гарри хихикнул. Драко пересилил свою гордость: 

- Даа, это было здорово...

/Гарри и Рон/ Чтооо??!

- Этот урод превратил меня в себя! – Драко театрально схватил себя за голову.

- Да чё ты гонишь...- начал было Рон, но Гарри потянул его за рукав и отвел в сторону:

- Слушай, – зашептал он – Разве Малфой когда-нибудь признал бы, что он – урод, и то что его побили – это здорово.

Рон почесал затылок:

- Нуу...

- Разве он пришел бы сюда?

- Нуу...

Гарри вернулся к Малфою-Гермионе.

- Ну и? Как тебе? – он все еще недоверчиво косился на него-её.

- Это... ужасно... но... так странно. Он такой... – Драко полу мечтательно закатил глаза – Сильный... Я имею в виду, что нуу...

/Рон/ - Тебе нравится быть Малфоем?!

- А кому это может не понравиться? – Драко был искренне удивлен. - Да вы только посмотрите на это.

Он встал в позу культуриста, играя мускулами.

/Рон, обиженно/ - Но, Миона! Я тоже так могу! – Он воспроизвел увиденное.

Малфой чуть было не заржал. А вот Поттер не удержался.

- Что смешного? – Драко надул губки – У него действительно красивое тело!

/Гарри, все еще смеясь/ - Ой, Миона, я просто подумал, что, если Малфой решил подставить тебя, и ты сейчас это не ты, а он, стоит и думает, какие мы тупые. Ну или что-то типа этого.

- Да ладно, Гарри, неужели ты всерьёз думаешь, что этот самовлюбленный кретин мог назвать себя уродом? 

*Надеюсь, это унижение моего достоинства того стоит*

- Но, Герм, это так странно...

- Эхх, Гарри, я знаю...

Неожиданно Рон стукнул себя по голове и завопил:

- ГЕРМИОНА!!! Вы же целовались!!!

- Ну, я даже не знаю как это объяснить... По-моему я влюбилась... – В Малфое явно погибал гениальный актер. Реплика была произнесена таким проникающе-трагическим тоном и с такой мимикой, что не поверить было невозможно (он даже слезу пустил).

- Ах ты, мерзавец!!! Я знала, что тебя нельзя оставлять без присмотра! – в дверях появилась настоящая Гермиона – Малфой №2. – Гарри, Рон – это я! Настоящая Гермиона!

- Что?? – Малфой настоящий (редкий вид, между прочим) похоже заразился народным гриффиндорским восклицанием. – Да как ты смеешь!

- Как ТЫ смеешь так нагло поступать! Даже для слизеринца это слишком!

- Заткнись немедленно – прошипел Драко, и, подойдя ближе, сказал совсем тихо. – Ты испортила мне все веселье, мугродье!

Потом он совершил ошибку – с силой сжал плечо Гермионы. А Гарри только этого и ждал – кто первым проявит силу, тот и настоящий Малфой.

- Хватай его – Гарри с Роном сбили Драко с ног.

- Эй! – заорал избиваемый. – Прекратите! Вы же себе никогда не простите смерть подруги – это я!

Мальчишки окончательно запутались. Поэтому было принято решение изолировать обоих до выяснения обстоятельств. Жестоко, но это единственный способ избежать чьей-нибудь смерти.

- И не пытайтесь выбраться – крикнул Рон, захлопывая дверь одной из нежилых комнат, прямо перед носами Малфоев.


	4. Ãëàâà 3, ñàìè íå çíàåì, êàêàÿ

** Глава 3**

- Ну, добилась своего, грязнокровка? - прошипел Малфой, когда гриффиндорцы ушли - Теперь мне придется развлекаться с тобой - он злобно прищурился.

- Или мне с тобой. К тому же, я не уверена, что - это я. Может, это не я? Может, ты - это я? - видя недоумение на лице слизерина, Гермиона засмеялась. - Что, Малфой? Это слишком длинное предложения для тебя? Может, в письменном виде? - сейчас Гермиона отчётливо слышала, как скрипят мозги Малфоя. Это было очень смешно. Согласитесь, нечасто есть возможность видеть Малфоя, не владеющего ситуацией... На первый взгляд.

Через несколько секунду Гермиона пожалела о сказанном, глядя как Малфой с дьявольскою улыбочкой достаёт волшебные палочки.

- Эй, Малфой, это нечестно! Трус! - Гермиона попыталась сыграть на его гордости.

- Да ладно, расслабься, Гренджер! – вкрадчиво прошептал в ответ Драко и протянул ей отобранную утром палочку.

- Что, без подвоха? Вот просто так и отдашь?!

- Не можешь поверить? Я держу своё слово!

Гермиона неуверенно взяла палочку. Критически осмотрела её. 

- Э...ты предлагаешь мне колдовскую дуэль, Malfoy? 

- Хмм. Я думаю, с тебя на сегодня хватит. 

- Малфой – Гермиона слащаво улыбнулась. - Ну, признайся, ты ведь боишься?

-Нет.

Гермона огляделась. Комната была довольно просторной, с одним маленьким окном и довольно большой кроватью. В углу находился пыльный камин, а пол застилал пушистый красный ковёр. В общем, вполне подходящее место для дуэли. Но сначала надо было подготовить Малфоя, то есть довести до белого каления - может, это отразится на его магических способностях? 

- Что «нет»? Не боишься признаться?

- Типичный гриффиндорский юмор – скучающе прокомментировал Драко и убрал почти белую прядь волос с лица.

- Ладно, Малфой. Я обещаю, что не помну тебя слишком сильно.

- Ха. Интересно, как именно ты будешь меня мять?

- Хм. Let me think. – Гермиона критически осмотрела прямостоящего Малфоя (ещё один редкий вид). 

-Знаешь, ты меня пугаешь своими выходками. Сначала эта пародия на страстный поцелуй... Вдруг ты ещё чего-нибудь захочешь... - произнеся это он выразительно посмотрел под кровать (тут, уважаемые читатели, произошел маленький скандал между авторами. Сау упорно настаивал на том, что выразительно можно смотреть только НА кровать, а не под!!! Пару пенделей разрешили этот спар сами видите в чью пользу. Спор через «о» пишется, Дэрэвня!!!)

- Ты не в моём вкусе. Слишком Малфой и слишком слизеринец.

- Слишком «Малфой»? Таак. И с каким представителем моей замечательной династии ты ещё знакома?

- С твоим отцом! ...Блин! Что за пошлый юмор?!?

- А ты фильтруй базар!

- Так. Мне надо сесть. Малфой... Ну, хорошо, ты не в моём вкусе, потому что ты слишком блондин! 

- Ой, да лааадно, -он снисходительно улыбнулся – полчаса назад тебя это не интересовало. И ещё. Посмотри на себя красивого в зеркало. 

- Не думай, что я наслаждаюсь пребыванием в твоём слизеринском теле! А то, что ты устроил шоу перед Гарри и Роном, просто смешно! – она выразительно хмыкнула.

- Я тоже считаю, что это смешно.

- Посмотрим, как ты будешь смеяться завтра, когда всё раскроется.

Малфой закрыл глаза и блаженно заулыбался:

- Это будет крутооо!

- Не заставляй меня силой стирать эту наглую ухмылку с твоей наглой рожи! – Гермиона скрестила руки на груди, что указывало на её крайнее раздражение.

-Мне показалось или ты повторяешься? –когда люди злились, Малфой расслаблялся и наслаждался плодами своих трудов, не забывая, при этом, подливать масла в огонь.

Гермиона оставила его без ответа. Она как можно спокойней подошла к кровати и, решив, что она в пригодном для сна состоянии, улеглась ровно посередине.

- Спокойной ночи, засррранец!

Но «засранец» останавливаться не собирался:

- Нее, ну вы посмотрите на неё... Гренджер струсила и пошла баиньки –скорчив умильную рожу он стал озабоченно качать головой. 

*Не поддаваться... не поддаваться...*- Гермиона сладко зевнула.

- Мне плевать на то, что ты говоришь.

- Да мне, в общем, тоже. Но, дело есть дело. Итак, ты отказываешься от дуэли?

Гермиона уже не могла отказаться: 

- Я принимаю вызов, радуйся!

И тогда возрадовался Малфой:

- Yeaаh! Юююю-хуу!!

/мысли вслух/ - Полный кретин.

- Полная дура.

- Сволочь.

- Коза.

- Сукин сын!

- Сукина дочь!

- Авада Кедавра – сказала Гермиона и хладнокровно наблюдала, как тщедушное тельце Малфоя содрогается в предсмертной конвульсии.

- Симметрично – успел прошептать он. – Авада Кедавра!

_ И Малфои умерли._

_ Утром нашли два остывших тела, лежащих спиной друг к другу._


End file.
